icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IDon't Want to Fight
iDon't Want to Fight is the seventeenth episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot Carly gives Sam an iCarly T-shirt to celebrate their anniversary since they met (a flashback scene shows both Carly and Sam as young children). Sam promises to get Carly tickets to the Cuttlefish concert, but the tickets has been sold out, so Sam trades the shirt to Rip-Off Rodney in exchange for the two tickets, as Rodney finds value in iCarly. This angers Carly and the two girls fight it out so much that iCarly is ruined. Freddie doesn't receive any advice from Spencer, who has been making a fish feeding device for his goldfish. He eventually takes control of iCarly by making the girls tie up their hair in ponytails and tying them to ropes. He then tells them to tell the story from their point of view to the iCarly viewers, who get to vote after the show. If either girl interrupts, their ponytail will be yanked, and according to Freddie, hard. However, when Carly interrupts Sam's testimony, Freddie allows it because he "loves her," thus resulting in both girls yanking each other ponytails by pulling the other rope. After the show, Freddie counts the votes, but he has put up three options instead of two, (Carly or Sam being right), the third one being that they are both acting dumb and should just make up. The third option wins by a landslide, and after Sam starts to cry, both girls apologize to each other. In the end, Spencer demonstrates his automatic fish feeder, ''which involves the setting of a ball at the top every day, but when Carly reminds him that he still has to reset it every day, he is depressed and goes to bed. Carly then brings the goldfish back to the pet store. Trivia *This episode marks the first time where Freddie saves Carly and Sam's friendship. Also, Freddie saves the friendship in iReunite with Missy and iQuit iCarly, with the help from Spencer. *This episode marks the first appearance of Rip-Off Rodney. He later reappeared in iGot Detention. *The dead fish running gag is mentioned in iPie. *Spencer's fish-feeding device is based on the Rube Goldberg concept. *This is Jeremy (Germy)'s final appearance in the series. *This is the first time Sam cries. *A brief audio clip of this episode can be heard in the Zoey 101'' episode "Vince is Back", which aired nearly 3 weeks after this episode did. *Episodes before this and this episode are available in Malay Language Audio In Southeast Asia and are shown on TV9 Malaysia. *693 of the people who voted say Sam's right, meanwhile 705 of the people who voted agree that Carly is right. *When Carly and Sam are at their lockers arguing, there are pictures of Drake Bell from Drake and Josh in Sam's locker. Goofs *When Carly and Sam both have their hair in ponytails and Freddie has his hands on the ropes, three different camera angles are shown during the live webcast - one is a wide-angle shot that shows all three of them, one shows a close-up of Carly, and one shows a close-up of Sam. But as all three are together in front of the camera(s), and Sam has dropped the remote, there is no-one in the iCarly studio to operate the controls that change the camera angles. Quotes Freddie: You know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it just means she has a crush on him. Sam: I wasn't ripping on a guy, I was ripping on you. Sam: Carly ''Guess what else I got? '''Freddie': Pimples on your butt? turns and glares at him. Freddie runs out of the iCarly studio Sam: Carly ''He was smart to run. ''and Freddie listen to her stereo Freddie: I like this song. his arm around Carly Pretty romantic, huh? You feeling the mood? toilet flushes in the background Carly:'' sarcastically Yeah, I'm feeling the mood. '''Carly': Don't you give me ultimatums! Sam: Don't use words I can't understand! just shattered his goldfish bowl Spencer: SWIMMY! Freddie: I thought that was Brock? Spencer: BROCK! Freddie: '''You got the show to be what I say, or you can get a new tech producer. '''Sam: '''He's bluffing! '''Freddie: '''I don't bluff. (Carly and Sam glares at him) Okay, maybe I was bluffing when I said I don't bluff, but I'm serious about quitting! '''Carly: I am right! Sam: 'You ''am wrong! 'Carly: '''You ''am obnoxious! '''Carly: This isn't right. Sam: I'm not doing this. yanks the cord, pulling both girls' ponytails hard Carly-Sam: OWWWWW! Carly: Freddie, the rope-keeper She pressed the 'boo' button! Freddie: Sam's ponytail Drop the remote! obeys Freddie's command Sam: Uh, she interrupted me! Yank her ponytail! ' Freddie': Nah, I'm gonna allow it. Sam: Why? Freddie: Because, I LOVE HER! Carly: Sam You're not the rope-keeper! pulls the rope, yanking the other's hair back-and-forth repeatedly Carly: My hair feels like it was attacked by a vacuum cleaner. Sam: My hair feels like it was yanked by a Freddie. Freddie: 'Our fans don't like it when best friends fight. Neither do I. ''wipes her eyes. A tear rolls down her cheek '''Carly: Sam.. you're crying. Sam: No! Freddie's just... such a dork.... it makes me emotional sometimes. Carly: I'm sorry. Sam: I'm sorry. and Sam hug Related iCarly.com blog posts Sam's blog: What's Different in These Pics? Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. 117 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 1 episodes